Karin's Secret
by meishushayexiang
Summary: Karin has been hiding a secret from the Sanshu Middle School, it is a painful secret that is also her pride and joy since being selected as a hero.


Karin' secret

Some Thursday night, Between Ep3 and Ep 4, Year 300,

"Four-Hundred Ninety-Eight, Four Hundred Ninety-Nine, Five Hundred!"

Karin's breath was slightly heavy, another night's workout finished. In prone position she took a sigh of relief. Tonight was extra tiring for a known reason.

"Thank goodness Yuna and the other decided not to bother me today, I have to do THAT thing again tonight in about an hour"

On her calendar there was dimple corresponding to tonight, a reminder much more discrete than circling a date with marker. In fact, the Thursday of every 3rd week of a month had one. Something too personal to share Yuna and the other girls, but also something she took immense pride in. It was after all the reason why she was chosen over Mebuki 2 years ago; a sign she was chosen by Shinju-sama. The moment was so important she began to reminisce…

Year 298

Karin wet herself. In the middle of training over who would receive a fallen hero's terminal, Karin had an incredibly embarrassing moment. It was right after sunset; all the candidates were ordered to do one last activity before the Taisha would make their decision. The girls were one by one ordered to run along a stretch of beach carrying a car tire around one should while avoiding baseballs shot from nearby machines. This scenario was supposed to symbolize carrying a fellow injure hero out of combat.

All the candidate knew the competition was really just between Mebuki and Karin at this point, many of the girls had already given up. Despite nearly getting hit by a baseball during the last 4 meters of the course, Mebuki had set the record time at 58.8 seconds. Karin tried her hardest to surpass that time but her heart sunk when she heard the priestess shout out "59.2".

To make matters worse she saw some the girls spectating her seem to giggle. _"Why are they laughing at me?" "What's so humorous about being 0.3 seconds slower?" "Was it that they saw me nearly trip while running the course?"_ Karin knew that couldn't be the case. While she had nearly stumbled amidst the course, a number of girls flat out fell face first into the sand. Mebuki herself nearly slip in the last stretch; luckily, she used the tire as shield to block the incoming shot while regaining balance. Looking over at Mebuki to see what her reaction, Karin notice her rival was pointing at her shorts. Upon looking down she saw the answer she was looking at.

"It's SEAWATER, what's wrong with getting wet near the beach from a nearby wave?" She shouted. But inside she already could feel the pain and embarrassment well up. Something else wasn't right though, the consistency of the liquid between her thighs wasn't quite water. Karin decided to quickly leave and go see the nurse at the nearby Taisha facility they were training at. "Shoot, I get injured THERE?" "I have to make sure I'm not bleed internally from that petty little obstacle course"

A week later she received notice from the priestess that she had been selected. "Your performance on the final event cemented that you have the merits to be a hero" stated the Priestess. "So 0.3 second really didn't matter?" Karin stated a bit perplex. "On the contrary, it was your other actions that day justified selection; it has even led the Taisha to believe you were chosen by the Shinju-sama" replied the priestess. Karin was still confused but before she could ask further, the priest had already directed her to leave the room "Also, the nurse told me you have recovered quite from that night" "Do continue to take care of yourself as it is a periodic event, you are quite a rare case having one at this early age"

Upon leaving the room, Karin had her revelation, could her embarrassing moment actually be a sign that she was destined to be a hero? Mikos had oracles periodically as proof of chosen by the gods, could hero have a different, more physical period event as proof? It had to be that the nurse saw her embarrassing bleeding that day as a sign from the Shinju and relayed it to the rest of the Taisha making candidate selection.

Back to year 300, Friday morning,

Karin had arrived to class early as usual. Despite another painful night, she was still would not let her disciplined routine fall into disarray. The teacher looked a little gloom coming into the room today. "Girls today we're covering a serious topic for Biology, I want the boys in this classroom to understand that as well" The teacher's face suddenly looked more stern. "Some of you girls might have already started experiencing theses a while ago, in which case I beforehand for the mundane review" "It goes by the term Periods" …


End file.
